


Lua de Mel

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Não se preocupe cara, noivas sempre se atrasam, você não tem motivos pra se preocupar" Theon disse e tentou dar um sorriso otimista.





	Lua de Mel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



"Não se preocupe cara, noivas sempre se atrasam, você não tem motivos pra se preocupar" Theon disse e tentou dar um sorriso otimista.

Theon não estava acostumado em ser aquele que dizia que as coisas iam ficar bem, mas era Robb então ele abria uma exceção, Robb sempre era a exceção.

"Você provavelmente está certo" Robb disse sorrindo, mas ainda olhando preocupado para a porta da igreja.

.

.

.

Roslin não apareceu, e pouco a pouco os convidados do casamento começaram a sussurrar rumores.

.

.

.

"Aquela puta"

"Por favor não fale dela assim Theon"

"Ok, como você me chamaria uma garota que deixa o noivo no altar pra fugir com o tio dele ?"

"As coisas são complicadas"

"Robb esse não é o momento pra ser razoável e compreensivo, fique com raiva, quebre alguma coisa"

"Mas eu não estou com raiva"

"Então vamos sair, beber ou algo assim"

"Eu não posso, tenho que ligar pro hotel, e pra companhia aérea pra cancelar as reservas e ver se eu consigo algum reembolso"

"Eu acho que essa sentença é até mais triste do que você ser deixado no altar"

Isso conseguiu trazer um breve sorriso aos lábios de Robb.

"Não faça nenhuma ligação, vá na sua lua de mel, se divirta, tire umas férias, você merece"

"Eu não acho que perambular pela Europa sozinho por um mês venha a me animar tanto assim"

"Então não vá sozinho"

.

.

.

Realmente mudar as passagens de avião do nome de Roslin para o de Theon tinha sido mais simples do que pedir por reembolsos. Robb concluiu que ele deveria estar em algum tipo de choque por esse tipo de coisa estar na sua mente ao invés de o fato que agora em algum lugar do outro lado do oceano a mulher com quem ele pretendia passar o resto da sua vida provavelmente estava nos braços de seu tio.

"Cara o hotel nos deu champanhe e chocolates de graça !" Theon disse examinando a mesa de cabeceira do quarto.

"Tem certeza que é de graça ?"

"Sim, diz no cartão. O hotel oferece seu cumprimento aos recém-casados. A reserva para suíte de lua de mel estava só no seu nome certo ? Então eles devem achar que eu sou o seu marido"

"Eu vou corrigir eles depois"

"Porque corrigir ? Coisas de graça Robb, talvez a gente possa viajar pela Europa recebendo champanhe e chocolate de graça, e tudo que eu preciso fazer é te chamar de querido na frente do pessoal do hotel"

"Tá. Mas eu não acho que me chamar de querido seja exatamente necessário"

"Talvez não, mas eu acho que eu vou fazer de qualquer maneira querido"

.

.

.

Visitas a museus e a pontos históricos em geral não eram exatamente o tipo de passeio que Theon gostava, mas ele passou a sua semana em Paris fazendo isso para agradar Robb, ir nos lugares que ele e Roslin tinham planejado ir e depois de volta para o hotel nadar um pouco na piscina e pedir pelo serviço de quarto quando eles sentiam fome. Mas não na última noite deles ali, eles foram para um bar e beberam absinto, e Theon que não sabia falar mais de cinco palavras em francês tentou arranjar essas duas garotas para ele e Robb, elas riram um pouco mas acabou ficando só por isso mesmo, mas ele não se importou nem um pouco, teria sido legal mas ele não achava que teria sido melhor do que simplesmente andar com Robb do bar até o hotel.

Eles pararam em uma ponte onde eles podiam ter uma visão clara da torre Eiffel iluminada na noite. Era uma bela construção durante o dia, mas a noite era de tirar o folego, ele olhou para Robb esperando achar algum encantamento na expressão de seu rosto, mas este não estava lá.

“Você parece triste”

“Melancólico, tem uma diferença”

“Aquela vaca não te merecia”

“Eu não estou pensando nela, bem pelo menos não nela especificamente”

“Então no que você pensando ?”

“Você vai achar idiota”

“Talvez, me conte de qualquer maneira”

“Eu queria um beijo na frente da torre Eiffel, eu sei que é idiota e que é algo que garotas geralmente sonham, mas eu sempre quis um, ta até na minha lista de coisas pra fazer antes de morrer, e eu achei que eu ia tirar esse item nessa viagem”

“Eu não acho tão idiota assim”

“Obrigada”

“O beijo precisaria ser com alguém que você está apaixonado ?”

“Eu costumava imaginar que seria, mas não é exatamente necessário”

“Ok, então vamos fazer”

“Você está falando sério ?”

“Sim, eu tenho lábios e a torre está ali, e assim você pode riscar esse item da sua lista e se focar nos outros” Theon disse e beijou Robb antes que seu amigo pensasse nos motivos por aquilo era uma má idéia.

Ele pensou algumas vezes como seria beijar Robb, e suas fantasias masturbatórias era sempre sensual e quente, mas quando ele pensava nisso sem as suas mãos em suas calças ele sempre imaginava que seria estranho e desconfortável, mas na realidade acabou sendo apenas divertido e agradável, e eles podiam se sentir sorrindo em meio ao beijo. E quando o beijo acabou os dois estavam rindo.

“Agora você pode riscar um item da sua lista”

“Na verdade dois itens. Obrigada”

“De nada querido”


End file.
